


Fear not!

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: A short christmas re-telling of when Gabriel met the shepherds *clears throat*While shepherds watched their flocks by night,all seated on the ground,the angel of the Lord came down,and glory shone around.but gabriel was not having a great time.





	Fear not!

It was the night before Christmas, okay not actually Christmas it wouldn’t be called that for quite a while. It also was not December either it was April 6th and creatures were definitely stirring all over the hillside specifically sheep; a lot of sheep. A lot of sheep and a lot of sheep shit, which Gabriel had to walk through on his way to the small campfire up ahead. He stopped for a moment and folded his arms tightly. “Should have flown in,” he muttered darkly scraping sheep excrement off his boots for the third time, but Dad had vetoed any flying.

“You know sheep son, one of the few creatures that can see angel wings! They will scatter the instant you fly over and it will ruin the effect.” Right now Gabriel would quite like to give up the whole thing as a bad idea, sometimes he thought his Father could be overly dramatic. Ugh what was with that thing in Egypt? Smearing sheep blood over doorways? He pulled his uncomfortable armour straight and continued trudging towards the fire.

Drunken singing drifted on the warm breeze, _oh joy they are probably paralytic,_ _lucky them._ He could see them now, three dirty unwashed shepherds with tangled beards and the smell of sheep pervading everything in the vicinity. He took a deep breath and immediately regretted it as the smell hit him in the back of the throat. He gagged and froze, three pairs of hostile eyes abruptly fastened on him.

“be you a sheep rustler?” One of them growled menacingly.

“What, No I’m-”

“he’s a sheep stealer get him!” Gabriel let out a sigh, clearly these were not the brightest specimens humanity had to offer. He looked down his nose at them in disgust and let his wings and halo manifest as brightly as he was able.

“BE NOT AFRAID!”Of course they were afraid, humans generally were. They scattered as did their flock, with a flick of his wrist Gabriel dragged them backwards. “I said, FEAR NOT” he repeated as they cowered at his feet, “FOR BEHOLD I BRING YOU GOOD TIDINGS” he paused a second and stared at the smudged writing on his hand and groaned Dad’s writing skills had not improved much, it was embarrassing to have to say these cringe worthy lines. “OF GREAT JOY, TO ALL PEOPLE. FOR BORN UNTO YOU THIS DAY IN DAVID’S CITY IS A SAVIOUR” Gabriel had expected some help at this point, he stared at the sky in disbelief “Oh come on guys you missed your cue!” the heavenly host deigned to materialise then, some of them did at least have the decency to look sheepish. “That’s better” he turned his attention back to the cowering shepherds, _screw your lines Dad, I’ve had enough_.“Right you three get down to Bethlehem and greet your saviour, now, he’s in a stable. I’m sure you will find it.” One shepherd either braver or more stupid raised his hand fearfully, Gabriel permitted him a gracious smile “Yes?”

“We can’t leave the sheep master, our master will sack us if any get eaten.”

“The sheep will be fine, you however will not. It’s been a long day do not make me smite you!” That sent them scuttling down the hill, “and have a wash before you go near that kid AND TAKE A PRESENT!” Gabriel sighed and waved to the host to disappear they all did bar one who dropped beside him. The angels vessel was a young boy with blue eyes and tousled brown hair.

“I’ll watch the sheep Gabriel” Gabe smiled at his little brother.

“I know you will Cas, but do me a favour little brother. Make sure those three get to the stable. I have to go and be a star.”


End file.
